Happy Birthday Ianto Jones
by Just Gabz
Summary: Title says it all, It's Ianto's birthday and Jack has a few presents for him.


**Title: **_**Happy Birthday Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Mentions Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, I promise**_

**Summary: **_**Today Is August 19**__**th**__**, Ianto Jones' Birthday**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've been waiting!! Happy Birthday Ianto Jones!!!  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood, if I did, Ianto wouldn't be put in all these life or death situations, he'd be in my room. But I don't, sorry. I don't own the name of the story either, sorry guys.**_

August nineteenth. To Gwen the date meant nothing. To Jack it meant a lot. To Ianto it simply meant one more year.

Ianto sat at Toshiko's old desk…he still wasn't used to that…rubbing his eyes as he focused on the papers in front of him. It was like the words were blurring together, the more he focused, the worse it got. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his neck where he sat, bringing him into a soft hug. He smiled at sunk back into the familiar warmth of the older man.

"Happy birthday Yan." Jack whispered as he rested his head on the Welshman's shoulder.

"Thank you but your just making me feel old."

"Twenty six isn't old. Wait until you're my age."

"Yeah," Ianto turned to face him, "How's that going for you?"

They both chuckled, "You need to stop working, go home."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be struck with the terrible fact that I'm twenty six now and I have nothing to show for my life."

"What are you, having a midlife crisis? Twenty six is nothing."

Ianto sighed, "Alright, fine. So that was my cover for 'I'd be lonely'. Why'd you have to call me on it?"

Jack smiled faintly, "Would a birthday present cheer you up?"

"No, no, you didn't get me anything did you? You know I don't need anything."

Jack's smile turned to a grin, "Everyone gets a present on their birthday and hey, I'll even let you unwrap me later."

"Jack!" Ianto couldn't contain the smirk the thought brought to his face, "Seriously, tell me you didn't get me anything."

"I promise it's only small."

"What did you get me?"

"Oh so now you want to know, see? You can have your present now or later."

"Can't you just pretend there isn't a present?"

"Ianto Jones, only you would refuse gifts on your own birthday." Jack ran his hand along the Welshman's cheek, "I'll give you one now and one later, okay?"

"There are two now?"

"Answer the question, when do you want them?"

Ianto sighed, "I guess one now, one later. Just don't let Gwen see, imagine the fuss she'd make if she knew it was my birthday."

Jack grinned again, kissing the younger man gently, trying to show as much love as possible in the gesture.

"Please tell me that was gift one." Ianto murmured, unable to contain the smile the kiss brought to his lips.

"Sorry, it was good though. Let's do that again sometime." Jack chuckled before handing him a small box as subtly as he could.

"Jack, I…"

"Open it."

"But Jack, you didn't need to…"

"Ianto!" Jack interrupted the younger man's protests, "Just open the present."

Ianto looked down at the box in his hands, back up at the captain and then back to the box.

"You know, just the fact that you got me it is a little scary."

Jack laughed out loud, massaging Ianto's shoulders soothingly, "I promise, it won't bite."

Ianto reluctantly opened the box, unable to contain the grin that found its way onto his face when he saw the contents.

"Jack…I…" Ianto pulled the red tie from the box, carding it through his hands, "Thank you."

"I know you have one like it but you look so good in red."

"No, I love it, really."

"Happy birthday Ianto." Jack mumbled, kissing the Welshman.

"Thank you so much but I don't want you to give me anything else."

"Too bad." Jack smirked.

"Seriously, don't."

"I am giving you something else whether you like it or not."

"Why must you be so damn stubborn?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Ianto groaned, "Fine! Let me get some work done, please?"

"You shouldn't be working today." Jack said sternly but walked back to his office.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stared into space, long since finishing his work. He simply sat in silence in the archives. Something about that place was so comforting, like Toshiko was with computers and numbers. They were all facts, they wouldn't lie, they couldn't. He let his head hang back as the long day washed over him. How long had he been down there anyway? His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

"Ianto?" Gwen's voice called through the darkness to the little desk in the middle of the room that he had been sitting at.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly at the Welshwoman.

"You've been a bit off today, Jack too. Is there something I should know?"

"It doesn't matter Gwen."

"No, tell me." She insisted.

He ran the palm of his hand across his face, "If you must know, it's my…birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do get birthdays." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a fuss. I don't want anything, it's just another day."

"If you didn't want a fuss I wouldn't have given you one."

"Wouldn't you?" He asked skeptically.

She paused before giggling, "Yeah, okay you're right. Well happy birthday Ianto." She grinned, "Anyway, I'm going home, wanted to check if you were too."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. You work too hard, and on your birthday no less." She tutted.

"Where's Jack?"

"Gone out. That's why I came to check, wanted to make sure you knew that if I left, you'd be all alone."

"Cheers." Ianto's voice was quiet, "I'll be out soon, you go see Rhys."

"You and Jack, you both use Rhys as my excuse." She chuckled, "Not that I'm complaining. Good night Ianto."

"Goodnight Gwen."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto jiggled his key in his lock, sighing as he opened the door and through the darkness, tossed his coat on the stand. He turned on the light and jumped when he saw Jack standing in his hallway.

"Jack! You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your birthday present." Jack said simply, his voice quiet and tense.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Can we sit down?"

"Of course."

Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's hand, trying to give him some comfort as he took him to the sofa.

Ianto rubbed Jack's hand in his own, "What's up?"

"I guess I should start at the beginning. I've been trying to come up with the perfect birthday present for you. I've been trying for weeks. I just keep coming up empty. I bought you that tie as a way to buy some time. I've actually been here, in your flat all day trying to figure out what to get you. I've thought about it so much," Jack turned to look Ianto straight in the eyes, "And I think I may have finally come up with something."

"I told you Jack, I don't need anything." Ianto insisted.

"I know but I decided that for you, Ianto Jones, I would give you…me. You have had me every day since our first kiss, but for your birthday…I guess I wanted to tell you that you have me now, more than ever and you will continue to have me until the day you die. Even after, you will have me completely."

Ianto stared at the older man, unsure of what to say to that. Jack had never been so open about anything.

"Why are you saying this?" Ianto's voice was quiet.

"I need you to know this. I _want _you to." Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled, the brightest smile he had in years, "Jack, you've been sitting here all day?"

Jack shrugged, "Pretty much."

"I don't know what to say."

Jack looked at the floor, "I'm sorry if I'm out of line."

"No! Don't you dare apologise."

Jack looked over at the Welshman, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

"Do you really mean that?" Ianto murmured.

"With every fibre of my being, I stand by what I said."

Ianto smiled at Jack before grabbing him and pulling him in the strongest of hugs. He wanted, needed to feel close. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer.

"Did I make the right choice?" Jack asked nervously, not letting go.

Ianto's voice was muffled in Jack's neck, "Best present I've ever gotten."

_**Happy Birthday Ianto Jones! He'd be twenty six today! All my friends at school are calling me a geek for knowing that. I just said, "No, I know because Jack said so in fragments, he also said Ianto had a minor conviction in his teens." And then I face palmed when I realized that made me look worse xD Anyway, please review with Birthday wishes for our favourite Welshman (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
